Annoyance gets you your way sometimes
by Sweetest Days
Summary: "Roses are red and violets are blue. I like spaghetti so let's go screw." Vergil wondered where that one even came from. "Rebecca must you sink to his level?" DanteXocXVergil, smut. Pick up lines always had annoyed the blue devil... In a good way. Review please, it my 1st 1-shot! Plus yummy threesome. How can ya say no?


Author note: My first ever one shot! Courtesy of _**Dantes-silent-huntress**_ for having a long chat with me and making me come up with this deliciously evil idea! Thanks you! I better see some blue berry muffin action in that rewrite of yours! This is going to be smutty lemon so if you're under age pretty please turn your innocent eyes away from my pervertedness.

One this I always disliked about one-shots was the length most people give them. This is going to be long. In my head I have Dante from Dmc four so imagine him. And naturally Verg is the same only spiked hair.

Character:

**Rebecca Jordan-human**

**Age-** 22

**Looks-** about 5'6", Green eyes like an emerald, very busty but slim hips (no hourglass shape or butt) Long black curls to mid waist.

**Outfit**- red corset, black ruffled skirt to mid thigh, knee high black heels

**Fighting style**: Fists and legs (think Tifa Lockheart. Dmc needs a good fist fighter. Rebecca just not as strong as my fav final fantasy character)

**Strength**: Compared to the twins, Nero, Trish, and even Lady she is weak because she is not a demon-hunter. She learned how to defend against men. But she can readily defend herself and her little Brother from a demon until one of the boys can get to her.

Personality- Very cheerful and optimistic, Speaks her mind, no sense of self preservation (anyone who teases devils like she does def has no survival instincts) hates people seeing her cry and will hide away when she is sad

* * *

Story start

It was cloudy. It was always cloudy. The graveyard had soaked up the four days of rain and was now over watered. The ground couldn't soak up any more water so her boots were sadly splashed with mud. An eight year old had run away from the shelter of the umbrella despite her protests.

Rebecca found Matthew beside a grave that was still slightly raised up by dirt that was quickly running off in the face of the storm. She sighed and set the flowers she carried against the headstone.

Matthew was staring at it hard. Since the murder of their parents three months ago he hadn't spoken a word. He treated his older sister like a stranger. She basically was. When he was three she had run away with some dude and never looked back.

Though that relationship had quickly fizzled she refused to return to her Father and his gloating. She had ignored the money that continued to be poured into her bank account.

In fact she had become quite adept at keeping the wolf from her door. She sang weekends at a popular nightclub and danced. It was one step away from stripping but luckily where she was didn't make their ladies strip.

She liked working there. They were girls like her. Ones who had run away. They didn't pry into her business of how she ended up there and she didn't ask about them.

The shock she felt when suddenly her little Brother stood there at her apartment door had been overwhelming. Worse she had been wearing her purple wig and naughty teacher outfit.

"Matthew why don't you try talking to them?" She coaxed in small hope he'd say something.

He simply looked at her and she looked away with a small sigh. There wasn't anyone else in the graveyard and it was unpleasant. The silence was way too heavy for her comfort.

Suddenly Matthew reached out and grasped her skirt. She looked at him before following his gaze. A man stood there a few feet away. Rebecca looked at him. He looked normal enough so she didn't understand why Matthew looked so scared. She didn't even note that she hadn't heard him.

"Who are you?" She asked kindly. "Miserable day for grave keeping isn't it?"

"Found you, the kids of that Jordan bastard."

"What?" Rebecca couldn't hear him over the rain.

"Your days about to get a lot worse." He said louder.

Rebecca finally got a bad feeling. She pulled Matthew behind her and kept him there with a hand against him. He clutched her shirt and trembled. Would she die too?

"Look I don't know you. You have the wrong folks."

"Where is the amulet?"

"We don't have an amulet!" Rebecca snapped irritably.

The man chuckled darkly. "Fine. Entertain me."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes as he started to convulse. Matthew tried to tug her away but she remained stubbornly in her place. Suddenly it wasn't a man anymore.

Rebecca gasped when a demon stumbled forward from the shredded trench coat. He lunged forward and Rebecca quickly shoved Matthew out of the way into a mud puddle. Before she could react the demon had back handed her. She hit her parent's headstone and crumpled.

"Ugh!" She held her side which felt like a sledgehammer had rammed her. "Matthew!"

She saw the demon head towards the defenseless boy and quickly struggled to rise. She hurled the umbrella at the demon. He turned suddenly on her.

"Hey." She breathed out. "Look this skirt was brand new. You're definitely paying for the dry cleaning bill buddy."

"Heh. You should have run when you had the chance. Not that you would have gotten far, pathetic human."

"Me pathetic? Excuse me but I'm not the one who looks like a badly cooked meatloaf. I mean come on no wonder you're so mean. Cant get laid, can you?"

This time when he lunged she was ready. She leaped to the side and brought her right leg up swiftly into a kick to the stomach. He stumbled back.

"Run Matthew!"

She grabbed her Brother up by the arm and shoved him forward down the path. After a moment of stumbling he turned to see her not following. He paused and looked at her.

"Just run already!" She snapped.

His fear finally started leading him and he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Rebecca turned back to her opponent and sighed. She doubted she could beat him. It wasn't like she had a secret gun in her boobs. That wouldn't have been a bad idea.

"Bitch human!" He attacked again.

His blows were coming so swift she could only block helplessly rather than dodge. He was pushing her back. Finally he passed her guard and hurled her into the air. He caught her and slammed her into the mud, straddling her. His nasty knee pushed between her thighs and she gagged. His body was absolutely horrid.

She shrieked and thrashed but he had her pinned good. Her body was too sore to fight much anymore. When he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him she saw the cruel intent in his eyes. At least Matthew was safe, she told herself.

"Think you saved the brat do you? All you did was get him some time and earned yourself some torture before I gut you."

His snakelike lips crashed onto hers and she shrieked again, trying to jerk away as bile rose up. She couldn't control it and the pancakes she'd had this morning came up. He jerked away and let her turn to puke onto the ground at least.

While he was too busy being grossed out she managed through sheer effort, and a helpful dose of surprise on his part to turn him to the ground. She kneed him in the balls as she scrambled off him, wiping her mouth in disgust. Her stomach churned and she planned on rubbing her lips in bleach if she survived.

"You'll pay for that. I'll skin you alive. I'll gut you while you breathe!"

"You know you talk too much." She muttered. "Has anyone ever told you they'd like to take your vocal chords and hang you by them and watch you dangle in the wind?"

Matthew had just made it out of the cemetery. He turned and ran blindly, desperate to find help. He couldn't lose his Sister too; she was all he had left! He slammed into someone and was sent sprawling.

He looked up to see two identical people with white hair and weapons. One was in blue with his hair spiked while the other was in red. Matthew focused on the weapons.

"Watch it." the blue one said.

His voice was cold and indifferent.

Matthew ignored that and grabbed him, tugging.

"I said watch It." he shoved the kid away with his booted foot. "Go. I won't tell you again."

Matthew made a small noise in the back of his throat, like a sob. He looked at the guy in red and grabbed him instead, hoping he was friendlier. He didn't have time to find anyone else. Tears ran down his cheeks as he realized it might already be too late.

"Hey Vergil do you smell that?"

Vergil looked at his Brother as he gestured to the boy. He smelled like a demon. "He is a human Dante."

"No shit. I mean maybe he wants to take us to a demon."

Matthew quickly nodded and tugged on the coat of the one called Dante. Dante smirked and let out a chuckle.

"Alright then. Its time to party!"

"Would you please stop saying that every time were about to go fight a demon?" Vergil sighed.

Dante sent him a cocky grin and began following the kid. He led them deep into the cemetery and the twins exchanged a look. They both smelled the blood.

"You stay put." Vergil ordered the kid.

"Yeah kid. This is a performance for adults." Dante pulled out his guns as Vergil drew yashimoto.

The two headed to the blood scent. They found a demon fighting a woman. She must have slowed down considerably because blood dripped from her in various places. Her breathing was ragged. She was too slow and found herself with a monstrous hand wrapped around her throat and bent back against a tombstone.

"Hey now I've heard of taking a ladies breath away but this is a new trick I see." Dante leveled his guns at the demons head.

Vergil resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His twin and his one liners could be very clichéd at times. No wonder he was always torn between killing his brother and being a family unit with him.

"Stop posing." He said and launched into the battle.

The demon jerked away clumsily as yashimoto sliced clean through the arm that slowly choked the life from the girl. She dropped to the ground gasping.

"You!" The demon snapped.

"You know the demons in hell actually put up a fight. I almost miss them over these lower class imbeciles." Vergil commented.

Dante cocked his head and smirked. "Nothing wrong there. We always get the weak ones."

Rebecca couldn't even lift her head. She eyed her saviors and watched as they moved like a unit. One kept unloading bullets into the demon while the other took out chunks with his sword. It didn't take long before the demon was dying.

"You think you've won. But that boy… we'll never stop until we have it… never."

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Dante scoffed.

Vergil was wiping his sword with a cloth. Dante turned to the girl on the ground with his trademark smirk. "Well Lady- Rebecca?"

Suddenly the devil was by her side and helping her to stand. Rebecca leaned on him. She knew him from the club. He came in on Sunday to hear her and watch the way she swung on the stage and danced with other girls. He had even made her scream backstage in her room more than a few times. Like every Sunday for the past few months.

Matthew came running from the path and grabbed her. She tiredly stumbled back onto her knees and gripped him as tight as she could which wasn't hard due to the shaky, lethargic feeling in her arms.

"I didn't know you had a little brother Becca."

"Well I didn't know you had a twin, Te."

"Ah right. This is Vergil."

Vergil gave her a small nod. He could smell his brother on her faintly. Not that he was surprised. For a human she looked good. Even covered in mud and blood he couldn't deny it. He stirred faintly in his pants.

"Well this is Matthew." Rebecca stood up shakily. "Thank you both so much. I don't know what would have happened…"

"You'd have died." Vergil said in his cold voice.

It sent chills down her spine. Or maybe that was the blood loss. She hoped it was the blood loss. Really bad.

"Well thanks. Lets go home Matthew."

She hadn't taken a step before Dante grabbed her arm. "I really don't think so babe."

"What?"

"You're coming with us. That thing said there'd be more."

"Dante…"

"No arguments." Vergil told her.

"Yeah. After all it would be bad form if we left the party now!"

Rebecca gave him a look that questioned his sanity as Vergil resisted the urge to shake his head. He sighed and began walking away.

"We need to keep moving. They'll be sending more soon probably."

Chapter 2

So Rebecca came to be staying with the twins and the little girl Patty. Patty and Matthew shared a room because it was convenient. Plus Matthew had taken a shine to the little girl. He was smiling, something he had refused to do. Rebecca stayed in her red devils room naturally.

She and Dante got along well. They were both very sexual creatures and she wasn't afraid of being taken like a demon whore. The fact that she could handle him when he wanted to be rough and wild and also take the gentle nights was why he was seriously becoming addicted.

They had discussed everything out and had no idea why demons were after her little Brother. Under Vergil she had to leave her work. All her time was spent at Devil May Cry with one or both of the twins.

As she said she and Dante got along well. Vergil however kept his emotional distance. They were sitting on the couch together. Vergil had his eyes on the small TV that sat on the table but it was obvious his thoughts were far away. Rebecca was thinking about the blue devil.

She had never sat so near someone and still felt an emotional distance. She and Matthew had been here over a month and she knew nothing about him. Ask her what Dante liked to eat and she could tell you without hesitating.

Ask her his favorite movie, drink, anything and she could tell you. Everything the red devil shared with her she filed away. She knew him.

Vergil was an enigma. She knew he was seemingly cold. She knew that he cared for his Brother despite the fact that at least once a day they bloodied each other up.

She cleaned the blood up and muttered for the rest of the day, wouldn't let Dante wrap her in his arms. Dante apologized because he thought she'd withhold sex and he genuinely didn't want her mad at him. Vergil never apologized and he never offered to help.

"Vergil?"

"What?" He asked without any change in his expression or posture.

"I was wondering… you like reading don't you?"

"Why?"

"Because I know nothing about you and I'd like to." She replied sincerely.

Vergil closed his eyes. "It's none of your business."

Rebecca ignored the sting his rejection caused in her.

"Okay then what about your favorite movie? Do you like horror, or romance? I bet… You're an action type. Dante just likes watching porn all the time."

Vergil turned to look at her and glared. She swallowed. "It was a joke." She murmured softly. "You know? Share a laugh against Dante…"

"It wasn't amusing."

She sighed as he looked away from her again. Well she had his attention for exactly three seconds. It was a new record. He had honestly paid her more attention when she had been filthy.

"Come on Vergil! Just talk to me!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know more about you!" She snapped.

Vergil heaved a sigh as he leaned his head on his hand. She was beginning to annoy him. He disliked questions no matter how impersonal. Knowledge was power he knew and he hated it when people held power over him.

"And how far are you willing to go to know me?" he asked.

Rebecca felt her eyes go wide. Vergil asked her a question. He had spoken more than three words to her in a sentence. She felt like jumping up and doing her happy dance but knew he'd probably walk out and never speak to her again if she geeked out.

"I'd go to the ends of the earth f you'd just tell me something!" She said jokingly.

"Really?" He scoffed. "Would you stay there?"

As Rebecca tried to figure out if he was serious or if he was joking with her he rose from the couch gracefully. He turned to look down at her. She stared at him with curiosity and also some happiness, as if his talking to her even a little was a huge achievement.

"I like reading." He said in a monotone. "Now back off before I forget you're under the protection of Dante."

He walked off to the kitchen and shook the image of the sudden flare of joy her face had registered. Was he that cold to her?

He pulled a bottle of wine from a cabinet. He had taken to drinking wine that was blood red. He enjoyed the texture but more than that it was the one thing his annoying other half wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole even when he was drunker than sin itself.

Vergil had a ghost of a smirk on his lips as he recalled Dante spitting the liquid out. The red devil had gone on a rant for over an hour about being poisoned. Drunken Dante was still annoying as sober Dante but more amusement could be had at his expense then.

The cocky bastard and his cheeky taunts and the way he carried around catch phrases tore Vergil between exasperation and just plain disbelief he was his twin. Vergil wouldn't be surprised if he found a diary of catch phrases and one liners lying around one day. He could see it perfectly.

"So you like wine? That and water is all I see you drink." Rebecca said from her position leaning on the door.

"What now?" He took a sip of the sweet liquid.

"Nothing. I just want to talk is all."

Vergil was silent. He downed the glass and poured another. Rebecca was about to give up when he sighed.

"Would you like some?" he asked after a moment of silence where her disappointment pulsed around him.

"Sure." She grinned.

He filled her glass and she raised it in a toast.

"To new friendships!" He made no move to raise his own glass but he did drink when she did. New friendships indeed.

She moved suddenly and pressed her lips against his. Once than twice she pressed before pulling away and drinking again.

Vergil grabbed her arm before she could retreat and spun so she was against the counter. Without those insane boots of hers she only came to his chest.

"What was that?" He demanded his voice so frosty she was surprised ice didn't form from his breath.

"A kiss." She answered dumbly. "You looked really good and I just…"

"You're the woman of a devil. If Dante knew you were acting so shamelessly he would hardly be pleased."

He threw her arm away from him as though the very touch of her disgusted him.

"Conduct yourself better in the future, woman."

He left the kitchen and Rebecca sighed.

Later Dante returned with the kids. Matthew ran and gave her a hug while Patty skipped up the stairs, arms laden with packages. "Come on Matthew! Let's go redecorate our room!" Matthew quickly pulled away and gave his Sister a smile before darting up the stairs.

Dante took in the scene before him with his arms crossed. Vergil was drinking that nasty swill reading a large tomb that made Dante get a headache looking at it. Rebecca was sitting on the pool table absently rolling one of the balls around.

When he'd left things had been quiet sure but they had been trying to at least look like they were buddies. At least Rebecca had been. Dante wondered how Vergil had shut her down.

"Hey Babe." He gave her a kiss. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"No." Vergil answered.

"Yes!" Rebecca said at the same time of his no.

"Okay then. I'll act like I understand and care about this situation. What's wrong?"

"I kissed Vergil."

"What?"

He looked at her more than shocked. Then he turned to Vergil and glared as he resisted the urge to go devil trigger on his ass.

"He didn't kiss me back or anything. In fact he got real mad at me. It's just… I want you both. Are you mad?"

"Nah I'm perfectly cool with the gal I'm with wanting to bone my chick. Are you insane babe?" Dante snapped.

Rebecca stuck her chin out and hopped off the table. Her hands went to her hips as she stalked towards him. "Obviously I am being in love or at least deep like with two moron devils!"

"What?!" Dante swore loudly at her words as Vergil merely looked up from his book to pin her with his usual glare.

"Oh yeah that's right. Didn't see that coming did you? Dante I've been with you. You're cocky, wild, and playful. Vergil is cocky too, but he is calm and serious. You both are so different and so similar and I love it!"

"And what are we supposed to do with that?" Dante asked as he was still torn between thrashing his brother and thrashing her. And drinking lots of scotch.

"Even if you loved both of us you'd have to choose one of us in the end. Such a declaration of love from you is troublesome and unneeded." Vergil said it in such a matter of fact tone it made her deflate.

The two devils knew that wasn't really true but they weren't as close as they once were.

"I'd rather you two just share me!" She burst out.

The room went silent as they both stared at her. Dante had his mouth open and even Virgil couldn't hide his shock. He gave her a look of disbelief and some disgust. Where had Dante gotten her from anyway?

"Listen babe I love myself. But not enough to share anything with my mirror image, least of all you!" Dante said after a moment.

Rebecca was looking at the ground. Her whole face was cherry red. In her life she had never said something so outlandish. Then again she had never wanted two guys equally before. Dante had only been her second lover.

"Oh come on. Think of it, double the pleasure and double the fun!" She pouted.

Vergil allowed himself to roll his eyes and return back to his book. To his annoyance though he couldn't concentrate on the flow of words written in the ancient demon language.

"Babe this conversation is getting old." Dante said in an effort to avoid the talk.

He liked Rebecca and didn't want to end it with her. He would do hid best to ignore the fact she had kissed his twin. A peck wasn't really cheating to him anyway. Demons followed different rules than humans. In fact sometimes triumvirate relationships happened in the demon world simply because of mating issues.

And in the demon realm it was okay for family to be intimate. Again it fell back on protecting bloodlines and also a scarcity of female demons.

One demoness had five different mates according to what his Father had told the twins. That story had come out when he'd found Vergil and Dante making out in their room at age twelve.

Suddenly Dante found himself switching back into that mindset. His concern became not why it was wrong but how he doubted Rebecca could stand two demonic appetites.

She never complained but he heard her labored breathing and sometimes feared her heart would explode by how fast it pounded. She had even passed out a few times during his rougher takings of her. He'd be the first to admit Vergil was his first love and lover and she was his first female that he really loved enough to mate.

That night he took her with violence. He'd been stirred up by memories of his twin naked. Her nails raked his back as he pounded into her, biting her neck to taste her blood.

"Dante!" She screamed.

He growled and triggered. She didn't gasp as his body transformed and he continued to pound her. As he sped up her hips gave up the battle of matching him and he grasped them to keep her elevated off the bed. Her walls tightened on him as she arched herself more. He bent his now fanged mouth to bite into a nipple, piercing it delicately and drinking a mouthful. She came again and the clenching and unclenching of her walls made him reach over the edge as well. He exploded into her.

Dante felt himself go normal again as he collapsed beside her, breathing heavily. She had her hand on her chest as she gasped in an attempt to control her rapid heart and breathing. It took her a few moments to calm down. She shook her head and cleared the dark spots from her vision.

"Dante." She murmured his name on a wave of exhaustion.

He had used her for hours this time. The sun was beginning to rise.

"Just get to sleep alright?"

"The kids need breakfast…" She mumbled.

"I'll feed them, don't worry."

She smiled slightly. "You mean you'll order a pizza and sundaes."

"Don't knock the pizza or the strawberries." He said with a small chuckle.

He pulled her close and she sighed, her eyes closed.

"Hey. You know you are important to me right?"

"Of course." She responded quietly. "I'm amazing after all."

"I don't think you could survive two of us at once babe."

She opened her eyes and he sighed. He explained about the differences between the human world and demon world. Told her about his childhood and how he and Vergil used to be before his twin wanted power more than love.

"So it must be me. Vergil isn't attracted to me sexually."

"No I doubt that. Listen I'm worried but… If you can convince him to admit he wants it I'll be more than happy to share with him."

"Really?"

"Yeah totally. Just no crossing swords!" Dante joked.

"Oh please I know if it works you'll both be banging out that sexual energy I can't stay awake for with each other." Rebecca snorted.

Chapter 3

She slept the day away and even that night. When she finally did wake up a whole day and a half later she and Dante cooked up a plan. He took the kids out to see Lady. Vergil stayed at the house with her.

She cooked him a nice healthy breakfast. Dante had told her Vergil liked chocolate chip pancakes and omelets. She knew he liked sausage, bacon, and ham in it from Dante but she insisted in asking. She pushed until he himself answered. When it was all done she poured him his wine and sat with him drinking coffee. Her body was still so sore. But if she had her way it would be sorer.

"You aren't eating." He stated calmly.

"No I don't have much of an appetite today." She never did after the rougher nights of sex.

"He was particularly brutal with you." He commented as he ate.

"How would you know?"

"I smelled it. He drew a lot of blood."

Rebecca set her cup down with a clink. "I know he talked to you."

"Yes." Vergil acknowledged.

"So why the initial disgust? You guys live by way different views than this world."

Vergil was silent so long she doubted he'd answer. He set his fork down and sighed as he looked at her finally.

"We've lived in this world a long time. It's easy to forget how one was when one must be someone else to blend."

"But I don't want you two to blend. I want who you both really are." Rebecca pushed with a pleading in her eyes.

"You felt Dante. His strength and I know you've been with him when he is under sway of his devil. You barely survive those. If there were two I doubt if you could..."

"I don't hide my devil as much as Dante does. I use the power I have rather than lock it as he does"

She would never get through to him. She was just a weak human woman after all. Rebecca swallowed against the burn in her throat. Then she remembered something Dante had said.

_She was wrapped in his arms. Dante was telling her of a few of his childhood memories with Vergil. He seemed so relieved that he didn't have to hide these things from her anymore and it made her smile happily. Now if only she could make another certain devil smile she'd be in bliss._

"_Actually the best sex with Vergil was when he was irritated with me. The bastard found me annoying and used sex to shut me up. He said if I had to open my mouth it might as well be for a good use." Dante laughed. "I had to be careful though not to push him into actual anger or I got left with nothing. It was like a game."_

"_I can hardly imagine him being someone who dominates through sex."_

"_Oh yeah. He demands complete surrender from his partner. Or at least he did then. I don't know how he is in bed anymore. He vanished after Mom died and when I did see him again it wasn't a happy thing." _

_Dante had told her also about how Vergil had gone to hell and became a brainwashed servant to Mundus. She was so happy that Dante had been able to snap him out of it. _

Rebecca suddenly rose up to go clean out her coffee cup. A blush burned her cheeks as she thought over her new plan. Rebecca Jordan did not give up easily! Dante said Vergil hated one thing more than his one liner and all the catch phrases he churned out. With her back to him she coughed.

"You're like a championship bass. I don't know if I should mount you or eat you." She choked out.

Vergil halted in the process of taking a drink. "What?"

"Hey Vergil do you know the speed limit of sex?"

"What are you babbling about?"

"It's sixty-eight. Because at sixty-nine you have to turn around!"

Vergil stared hard at her back.

"You must be a parking ticket because you have "fine" written all over you!"

"Rebecca are you feeling alright?"

He was really beginning to worry for her sanity. Maybe Dante had bashed her head into the headboard too much the other night.

"Sparda must have been a baker because you have a nice set of buns."

Vergil felt a chill at that sentence.

"_Dante would you cut it out? You are being childish." Ten year old Vergil snapped. _

_His twin grinned, unrepentant. "Dad must have been a baker because your buns are hot!" _

_Vergil narrowed his eyes at his Brother. "We have the same Father you imbecile."_

_Dante widened his eyes innocently. "No kidding? No wonder I saw you checking mine out. He does good work. Now let's have one hell of a party and invite both our pants down!"_

Vergil growled low in his throat. "You've been talking to my dear twin haven't you?" the soon to be dead twin because if she kept spouting off useless pick-up lines at him all day…

Oh he'd show them. He wasn't the same kid who was so easily tricked into giving his Twin what he wanted by annoying him. He had always hated pick-up lines with a passion. And Dante adored them.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put you and I together." Rebecca had a thought if her cheeks got any redder she'd explode.

"Really? I think F and U would go nicely." He returned calmly.

Rebecca froze. He wasn't supposed to come back at her! She rallied quickly though.

"I may not be Fred Flintstone but I bet I can make your bed rock!"

"Well I may not be Bam-Bam but I bet I can give you a lump on your head."

She turned to face him suddenly. "Your body is like a temple.

"No service today." Vergil couldn't help but admire how red her cheeks were. This must have really been embarrassing to her. He was torn between flattery and amusement.

"Do you believe in love at first site or do you need me to walk by you again?"

Oh he had always hated it when Dante pulled that one out of his belt. It made no sense at all! It wasn't love at first site if the person kept walking past.

"You can try but this time try and keep on walking." He said as he sipped his wine.

Inside he was boiling. He would kill them both later. For now all he had to do was wait until she ran out of lines. Dante must have told her these because they were all the lines he'd snapped at as a child.

"If I could see you naked I'd die happy!" She pulled out suddenly.

Now that was one his Brother hadn't pulled on him before. Rebecca had figured out he knew what she was doing and had decided to shake him a little. After all eventually anybody could seem calm when they'd heard the lines before. They'd lose the sting. New lines though were just new annoyances.

"Let's play house. You can be the door and slam me all night long."

Rebecca must you really sink to his level?"

"Give me a dollar and I'll make you holler."

"I'm growing tired of this."

"Roses are red and violets are blue. I like spaghetti so let's go screw."

Vergil wondered where that one even came from.

"Let's go to my room and work on some math. We can add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide my legs and multiply."

Okay Dante was definitly getting stabbed. He had corrupted this girl. There was no other way she could be saying these things otherwise. Especially since he was now glaring at her. Finally he got up and stormed out of the room, intent on escape from her.

"I like gems." She followed right after him. "So can I suck you're dick because I heard it's a real jewel."

Vergil spun on her so fast that she stumbled back a step. By the look on his face she feared she had gone way too far. She yelped when he grabbed her and pulled her closer roughly. His hand was rough as it took possession of her breast and squeezed.

"Is this really what you want? To be used like an animal by my Brother and me?"

"No!" She got out as he tore the fabric of her shirt and pulled it from her body. "I want to be loved by you both!"

Vergil tore her bra straight off her body before taking her lips and pushing his tongue into her mouth. He dominated her easily. The scent of her arousal hit him and his devil roared in triumph.

She whimpered in protest when he pulled away. His gaze on her was heated, finally not that frost he'd always shown. "Humph."

He grabbed her roughly and she found herself hurtling through the air and landing on the couch. She sat up quickly to watch him eagerly. He pulled yashimoto from his side and set it on the pool table before shedding his trench coat and shirt. He undid his belt and pulled it off and removed his shoes and socks. All he stood before her in was his pants. If he was like Dante they wore no underwear.

Just the way he held himself was completely different too. Dante would smirk knowingly at her and flaunt himself. Vergil simply was there. He knew he looked good and didn't feel the need to posture. He rarely did in his life.

"On your knees." He ordered and she hurried to comply.

He let her drag his pants down to reveal his erection. Even this was identical to Dante. She purred in her throat as she began to lovingly stroke it. She ran her tongue along it, savoring this moment. The moment she won against Vergil. Then she took the plunge so to speak.

Vergil gripped her hair as she swallowed around him. Finally he began to move. After a moment he came and she swallowed every drop. She wasn't concerned. Devil males came often and were always hard right after. Vergil pulled her to his feet and kissed her again. He let his hands roam her stomach and around to her lower cheeks. He suddenly grabbed them and lifted her into his arms.

"Verg?" She gasped as she felt him against her through her panties.

"Hmm?" he was busy savaging her breasts and neck.

"I loved the way your hot dog went in my donought."

He gave her a look before slamming her into the wall. "Where did you even learn such filth? It's not becoming to talk like that."

"Boys used to try them on me. I figured I'd try them on you."

"Never again." He said as he ground their lower regions together.

"Mmm… Deal… If you never withhold being with me again."

With a sudden move he dropped her and tore her panties from her. Besides her skirt now she was totally naked. He didn't care about the skirt much. He dropped to his knees and ran a finger down her. She sighed happily and then gasped when he replaced his fingers with his mouth.

She looked up at the ceiling while he went to work. He surely did know how to use his tongue. She ran her hands through his spiked hair and moaned. She tried arching herself and spreading to relieve the pressure but his hands kept her still and unable to move.

"Vergil please!" She begged.

Vergil chuckled as he slipped his tongue into her. He loved the way she yelped. He went to nibble her nub and she came suddenly. When he continued to lap at her and nibble she felt tears. Finally he pulled back and sank his teeth into her thigh. She moaned as he claimed her like Dante had.

"Wait! Those fang marks on Dante… Those are yours aren't they?"

"Yes." He said as he stood to lift her. She settled her legs around his thighs easily. "Dante and I were very young and we mated. That is why they never healed. The ones he left on me are here, see." He guided her hand to the raised flesh on his neck. "Does that bother you?"

She shook her head. "No. like I said I want to be loved by both of you because I love both of you."

He slipped into her and began a soft rhythm. Just because he had surrendered didn't mean he was going to rut her like a devil the first time. He could be gentle with the one he intended to become his second mate. He and Dante had discussed it.

They both cared for her, loved Rebecca. It had only been Vergil believing they'd kill her that held him separate from her. The two twins had each other in Virgil's room while she slept; reaffirming the love and passion they'd held as kids. He should have known that his Brother would have told her about the ways to make him cave.

"Oh Vergil! Do it again, please?" She moaned.

He happily obliged thrusting up with a swift change in speed and power. "Yes." She hissed.

He grunted as she clenched around him and clawed his back. Dante had told him that meant she was close so she redoubled his speed, releasing a bit of his devil side. When she came he came as well, his seed filling her womb.

He held her to him and went to sit on the couch. She straddled his hips and began to ride his still hard member. He let her set the speed for him and amused himself by playing with her large breasts.

The door slamming open made her freeze but Vergil only chuckled.

"You're late Brother. We started the party without you." He said as Rebecca relaxed.

The other devil smirked, his eyes swirling with lust at the site of his two great loves sweaty and joined. "I see that. Well sometimes it's better to be fashionably late." He said with his normal cocky attitude.

Rebecca rolled her green eyes and began riding Vergil again. "Do hurry up Dante. I wouldn't want you to miss this party special."

He came over and ran a gloved hand down her back and to the point where she and his twin connected. "And what is that?"

"Me." She gasped.

"My naughty girl." He approved.

"Just hurry up will you? I need you both now so much."

The twins exchanged amused looks. Dante shed his clothes and left them on a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Say it and I'll make you bleed." Vergil warned as he caught the gleam in the red devils eyes.

"Well it looks like its going to be one hell of a party!"

Rebecca burst out laughing as Vergil growled and thrust into her with particular violence. "You hate those don't you?"

"He used to torture me with those every night."

Dante grabbed him and kissed him. The site of the mirror images frenching turned her on more than ever, especially when Dante kissed her and then she kissed Vergil. Dante found her breast and was palming it lovingly. Vergil began to thrust into her at top speed. He stopped suddenly.

"What?"

"Well Dante needs a hole too." He said in his matter of fact voice.

She grinned and went with him as he lay on the couch. Dante positioned himself behind her and ran his down her back lightly scratching her. It was his favorite position. They all knew that. When she felt them both filling her she smiled in victory. She had won!

They both began moving and she found herself unable to move at all. The two twins moved together in a pattern which said this wasn't the first time they'd shared a woman. One would pull out while the other thrust in. it was an incredibly overwhelming sensation being always full somewhere.

Her third orgasm tore through her and she screamed with this one at the top of her lungs. The two twins came together shortly after.

The three of them lay together in Dante's bed. They had moved up there so they could all three be comfortable. She lay in between them with their hands caressing her and holding each other lovingly. Their other hands were above her head connected together.

"So Lady agreed to keep the kids overnight?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah but it cost us. Next job she gives me and Verg we have to do for free." Dante told her. "Just look what you and your cute ass made us do, lose money!" He teased.

"She doesn't pay that much anyway." Vergil responded dryly. "What are we really losing? A couple hundred?"

Rebecca laughed.

"Hey we take what we can get right?" Dante retorted. "Speaking of what we can get Verg and I wanted to ask you something."

"Hmm?"

"Will you mate with us both?"

Rebecca opened her eyes and rolled onto her back, "Uh I think you both already know that answer. I didn't go through a day of lame pick up lines for nothing! How do we do this?"

"We both bite you and drink your blood. We bite each other and you drink our blood. Were biting each other because you're too weak to break our skins." Dante explained.

"Ok then." She tilted her head and felt both their fangs graze her neck. When they sank their teeth in she gasped. It was so pleasurable once you got over the initial prick.

Dante pulled away and had Vergil bite his neck. She hesitated as she saw the blood run down in a rivulet. She lapped at it experimentally before putting her lips to the fount and draining some of the surprisingly sweet liquid.

"That is enough." Dante murmured to her.

He repeated the motion on his twin and this time she didn't hesitate. She drank and drank until Vergil said she's had enough.

"First thing is we must teach you how to fight. Being able to merely defend yourself is alright but you must be stronger." Vergil told her.

"Yeah. There may be a time when neither of us is there. You'll need to be able to handle yourself." Dante agreed. "Any devil near you will know you're mated to us both. You'll be a target for that alone, plus whatever is going on with your brother."

Rebecca nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry though. When you're nice and big with our young we won't leave you alone." Dante added cheekily.

She slapped his hand playfully as it roved to her core. "Oh knock it off." She giggled. Vergil chuckled into her shoulder.

"Well happy as I am to have things this way I am burning with curiosity."

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"Dante. If your thinking what I know your thinking drop it." Vergil growled.

"What?" Rebecca asked again.

"Oh nothing bad babe. I just want a play by play of all the pick up lines you used on him."

"Oh well that is easy. First I-"

Vergil grabbed her and covered her mouth suddenly. "I remember telling you never again."

He released her after a moment of glaring into her eyes to make sure she understood.

"Okay just the last one then. What made him snap?" Dante pushed and Vergil rolled his eyes.

"I'll make you bleed." Vergil told his Brother.

"Like I haven't heard that before." The cocky twin retorted.

Rebecca giggled. "I told him that I liked gems. And that I wanted to suck his cock because I heard it was a real jewel!"

"That it is." Dante laughed.

* * *

Author note: And my smut is complete! Success! Eventually I'll do another one that explains about Matthew maybe.


End file.
